1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to building curtain walls and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods of and apparatus for collecting fluids, such as water, infiltrating into the curtain wall system, and diverting said fluid outwardly therefrom.
2. History of the Related Art
The advantages of building curtain wall technology are well known and accepted in the industry. Curtain walls are typically constructed of extruded aluminum frame support members having generally U-shaped channels (although other shapes may apply) for supporting a plurality of panel members that serve as the exterior of a building. Such panel members are most often panes of glass, and often double pane glass sections, but other paneled building materials such as aluminum, granite, slate, or concrete are also utilized. Such panel members are often of identical size and shape. However, near doors, opening windows, or other access points into the building, panel members of different sizes and shapes may be utilized.
Curtain walls generally include a horizontal member intersecting with at least one vertical mullion. Moisture from condensation, precipitation, etc. may collect at this intersection. Typical remedies for removing the fluids that collect in the horizontal channels involve methods and apparatus for channeling the flow of fluid to an exterior portion of the curtain wall system. Such methods and apparatus typically require seals and alignment of sealant and/or parts therefor.
An example of such an approach is the manual sealing around vertical mullions at the intersection of horizontal members. The sealant is ramped at an incline to force the collecting fluid out of the intersection and toward the exit portion along the horizontal member. The quality of the ramping of the sealant is dependent on the skill and care of the laborer. The operation also adds additional cost and time to the project. Furthermore, human error and inconsistency is introduced when requiring a large amount of labor to be performed when ramping the sealant in the curtain wall system.
Another example of such an approach is illustrated in FIG. 1. Horizontal members 10 and vertical mullions 20 intersect, and at this intersection a water deflector 50 may be mounted. The water deflector 50 includes a sloped upper surface 60 for directing fluid to a weep slot 70. Legs 80 hold the water deflector 60 in place. If the water deflector 50 is not placed substantially plumb to the system, then the sloping upper surface 60 may not be effective in directing fluid out of the system.